


Unfinished Kiss 未竟之吻

by Mifrandir



Series: 六筒片段 [3]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Series: 六筒片段 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622101
Kudos: 3





	Unfinished Kiss 未竟之吻

松村北斗有個秘密。

如果要說是秘密也不完全正確，畢竟不是只有他一個人知情。

但若說要是他們共有的.....又怎麼想都彆扭。

「......北斗？北斗？」

「......嗯？」回過神來才發現其他五個人都盯著他看，傑西的大手正在他鼻端前亂揮，「看吧！我就說他沒在聽！」說完撐起手肘，整個上半身擠到他身邊：「北斗在想什麼？」

北斗反射性地抬手推開傑西湊得過近的臉：「......囉嗦！」，接著抿唇朝樹的方向點個頭，為自己一時走神表示歉意。

接收到他訊息的樹隨即繼續說：「那麼，關於今年聖誕節，WinkUp提出的企劃....」

北斗強迫自己的思緒集中在樹對於明天拍攝的說明上。

秘密的內容很簡單，嚴格來說也不是什麼見不得人的事，誰小時候沒有幾件恨不得永遠不見天日的糗事呢。

但只有這件事，無論如何也不想讓其他人知道。

雖然擅自揣測對方的想法有些自以為是，但北斗很確定京本沒跟其他人提起過，不然他早就被笑過幾百遍了。

是意外，就是這樣而已。在記憶中反覆檢視無數次後，這是北斗告訴自己的最終版本。

是意外，他跟京本只是一個沒注意、錯估兩人之間的距離才會發生。

整件事說穿了不過就是他們吃便當時戴同一副耳機看影片，手機被京本拿在手裡，北斗調整了幾次耳機位置都覺得不對勁，拿到眼前定睛一看才發現拿錯邊了，應該給他的右耳正掛在京本耳朵上。他不假思索伸手去拿京本耳上的耳機，受到驚擾的京本不耐煩地側過臉來－－

嚴格來說那不算一個吻。

嚴格來說他的唇只是輕輕擦過京本的唇角。

北斗不喜歡想起這件事，每每想起，他的胃底都滾起一陣無名的燒灼感。這件事應該跟其他他不願想起的記憶一樣埋在記憶深處不見天日的地方。

但總是有些片刻，讓這件理當被埋在層層疊疊往事底下的記憶浮上水面，清晰地彷彿昨天。

比方說現在，明明從頭到尾都沒有對上視線，他卻清楚地知道坐在長桌另一端的京本從企劃書上抬起頭，淡淡的眼神降落在他身上，在久到引起任何人注意前又移開了。

他若無其事地抬手撥了撥頭髮，心裡明白這只是個習慣動作，對於整理心情一點幫助也沒有。


End file.
